The Ben10 Planet Wiki
Welcome to the Ben 10 Planet The Ben10 Planet is all about the show Ben 10, Ben10 alien force, and ben 10 ultimate alien. We have everything about the show that we can get! The Ben 10 story Ben 10 is a story about a 10 year old boy named Ben Tennyson who accidentlly stumbles upon an alien device called the omnitrix. The omnitrix is a device that allows him to transform into 10 different alien heros. Him, his cousin Gwen Tennyson and his Grandpa Max Tennyson must go on an adventure and discover more about the omnitrix and how it works. What Ben doesnt know is that his Grandpa Max already knows much about aliens because he is one of the intergalactic police officers called plumbers. After four seasons of Ben 10 the new sereas Ben 10 Alien force comes out for three seasons. Ben is now 15 years old same as gwen but now they have a new member on their team, kevin levin. In this sereas ben gets an entire new set of aliens and they must find max and stop an alien invasion. The new sereas Ben 10 Ultimate Alien just started. Ben and gwen are now 16 while kevin is 17, Ben has now been given the abillity to make his alien transformations go ulimate and they need to stop an evil osmosion named Aggregor from obtaining unlimited power! Series 'Ben 10 ' 'Ben 10 Alien Force' Ben 10: Alien Force is an American animated television series created by Dwayne McDuffie and Glen Murakami and the studio "Man of Action" (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It is a sequel to Ben 10. Set five years after the original series, the storyline is notable for having matured the characters and taking a darker tone, with more complex plots, and sometimes characters dying on-screen. The series premiered on Cartoon Network on April 18, 2008 in the United States, with its Canadian premiere on Teletoon on September 6, 2008 and ended on March 26, 2010. The series was originally produced under the working title of Ben 10: Hero Generation. The series ran for a total of 46 episodes with its final episode being aired on March 26, 2010. The third installment of the series titled Ben 10: Ultimate Alien premiered on April 23, 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=1 edit Episodes Main article: List of Ben 10: Alien Force episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=2 edit Characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=3 edit Heroes Main article: List of Ben 10 characters*'Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson': Ben fills the role of the leader after Grandpa Max disappears. The Omnitrix has recalibrated, giving him access to a new set of alien heroes . Over the past few years, Ben has matured dramatically. His girlfriend is Julie Yamamoto. *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson': Gwen is much more proficient with her powers, able to manipulate energy directly as opposed to using magic spells (this is revealed to be due to Gwen having an alien heritage), where she can manipulate energy to create blasts, shields, and energy like grapple holds. Although she's not nearly as fiery or short-tempered as before, Gwen is still always looking out for her cousin. Gwen's boyfriend is Kevin Levin, they were flirting in Ben 10: Alien Force 1 and 2. At the end of season 2 they became boyfriend and girlfriend and are still together. *'Kevin Ethan Levin': A former nemesis of Ben, Kevin is now getting by as an alien tech dealer. He unintentionally gets involved in the Highbreed plot, and joins Ben out of a desire to make up for his actions. His abilities now allow him to absorb the properties of any solid matter he touches. Kevin's girlfriend is Gwen Tennyson, they were flirting in Ben 10: Alien Force 1 and 2. At the end of season 2 they became boyfriend and girlfriend and are still together. *'Julie Yamamoto': Julie is Ben's girlfriend. She enjoys tennis, eating chili fries, and caring for her pet, Ship (an alien Galvanic Mechomorph found by her and Ben) *'Maxwell "Max" Tennyson': Max is a semi-retired member of the Plumbers. He disappears while investigating the Highbreed plot, leaving only a few cryptic messages for Ben to find. He is briefly reunited with his grandchildren in "Max Out", but sacrifices himself to destroy a Highbreed factory at the end of the episode. In the episode "Voided", Ben and Max reunite in the Null Void, and he promises Ben that he'll come back soon. He eventually returns in the second season finale of the show to aid Ben in his final assault against the Highbreed. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=4 edit Villains *'Highbreed': The Highbreed believe themselves to be the purest and most powerful of all species, and intend to cleanse the galaxy of impure lower life forms. It was later revealed that they were dying out, having become sterile and vulnerable to disease due to heavy inbreeding, and that they intend to destroy the rest of the universe with them. *'DNAliens': Hybrids of humans and alien drones that serve the Highbreed, the DNAliens are able to disguise themselves as humans using special identity masks.[1] *'The Forever Knights': A paramilitary organization that has worked in secret ever since their formation in the Middle Ages. The Forever Knights will trade alien technology with anyone who's willing, even the Highbreed.[1] *'Vilgax': Vilgax returns in Season 3 with a new look (he had new armor, weapons and abilities). He loses to Ben in the episode "Vengeance of Vilgax" and was banished from Earth, though he swore vengeance. *'Albedo': Albedo is a young and arrogant Galvan. At one point, he was the assistant to Azmuth, whom he asked for an Omnitrix of his own. When Azmuth refused, he built one of inferior quality and synchronized it to work exactly like Ben's; but as Ben's form is the default, Albedo was transformed into a clone of Ben (until his Omnitrix came into contact with Ben's, giving him gray hair, a red jacket, black pants and red eyes). As a result, he also developed many of Ben's habits, which he considers utterly repulsive. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=5 edit Omnitrix Sometime during the 5-year gap from the original series, Ben removed the Omnitrix in order to pursue a more normal life. After it is reattached in the first episode of season 1, the Omnitrix re-scans Ben's DNA giving him access to a new set of alien forms as well as a few new capabilities such as repairing genetic damage caused by mutations and functioning as a com-link between Plumber badges. It also altered its own structure, changing into a more watch-like shape and displaying holograms for the alien forms instead of silhouettes. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=6 edit Principal cast *Dee Bradley Baker - Swampfire, Echo Echo, DNAliens, Humongousaur, Police Officers, Jetray, Big Chill, Pickaxe Aliens, Chromastone, Xenocytes, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Goop, Hugo, Forever Knights, Incursions, Sevenseven, Draveks, Dasypodidaes, Bystanders, Dirt Farmers, Highbreeds, Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, Synaptak, Psyphon, Ssserpent, Diamondhead, Pyroxovores, Decka, Lodestar, Rock Monsters, Mr. Smoothy, Mole Alien, Amalgamation Robot, Ambassador Zaw-Veenull, The Tiffin, Commander Sangfroid, Sugilite *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin, Forever Knights, Bystanders, Rubber Suit Alien, DNAliens *John DiMaggio - Vulkanus, Octagon Vreedle, Judge Domstol, Rath, Ragnarok *Paul Eiding - DNAliens, Max Tennyson, Truck Driver, Highbreeds, Alien Serf, Lukik, Mouldywarp, Kenko *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson, Tennis Players, Chimera Sui Generises, Cicely, Mr. Smoothie Employees *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson, Omnitrix, Truck Driver, Albedo, Brad, Patrolmans, Orb, Bystanders, Ishyama *Vyvan Pham - Julie Yamamoto, Ship, Waitress, Ingenue, Probity, Bystanders, Myaxx *James Remar - Vilgax, Security Aliens http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=7 edit Additional voices *Pamela Adlon - Mrs. Levin *Diedrich Bader - Simion, Lu *Barbara Bain - Verdona Tennyson *Jeff Bennett - Magister Labrid, Forever Knights, Azmuth, DNAliens, Ultimos, Red General, Blue General, Security Aliens, Ghostfreak, Kraab, Police Officers *Powers Boothe - Sunder *Clancy Brown - Alien Dragon, Pilot *Kevin Conroy - Bellacus, Incursions *Tim Curry - Dr. Joseph Chadwick, Forever Knights *Diane Delano - Edna, DNAliens *Greg Ellis - Forever Squire, Forever Knights, Jailer *Dave Fennoy - Tetrax Shard *Will Friedle - Ken Tennyson, Shem, DNAliens *Brian George - Mayor Coleman *Ioan Gruffudd - Devin Levin *Kim Mai Guest - Lucy, Zombie Girls *Robert David Hall - Forever Knights, Counterman, Highbreeds *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Connor *Wallace Langham - Tyler, DNAliens *Juliet Landau - Natalie Tennyson, Helen Wheels, Tini, Verdona Tennyson (Anodite Form) *Matt Levin - Cash *Vicki Lewis - Serena *Beth Littleford - Sandra Tennyson *David McCallum - Paradox *Richard McGonagle - Highbreeds, Forever Knights, DNAliens, Police Officers, General Groff, Reinrassig III, Highbreed Supreme *Don McManus - Carl Tennyson *Scott Menville - JT *Diane Michelle - Cosmic Mom *Kamali Minter - Trina & Zombie Girls *George Newbern - Frank Tennyson *Corey Padnos - Cooper Daniels *Rob Paulsen - Patrolman, Cotton Candy Vendor, Baz-El, Rhomboid Vreedle *Khary Payton - Manny Armstrong, TV Announcer, Hex *Alexander Polinsky - Argit, Jarrett *Kevin Michael Richardson - Highbreed Commanders, Forever Knights, Guards, Sheriff Mason, Incursion Emperor Milleous, Incursions, DNAliens, Truck Driver, Sir Morton, TV Narrator *Zeno Robinson - Alan Albright *Dwight Schultz - D'Void/Dr. Aloysius Animo, Null Guardians *J.K. Simmons - Magister Ghilhil *Tara Strong - Incursion Princess Attea *James Arnold Taylor - Commander Raff, Incursions *Kari Wahlgren - Charmcaster *Wil Wheaton - Mike Morningstar/Darkstar *Adam Wylie - Pierce *Michael York - Forever King Patrick http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=8 edit Ben 10: Alien Swarm Main article: Ben 10: Alien SwarmBen 10: Alien Swarm is a live-action film based on the series was announced by Cartoon Network at their 2008 upfront. It is a sequel to Ben 10: Race Against Time. A teaser trailer was shown on October 3, 2008 during the premiere of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and a full trailer was shown after the season 2 finale on March 27, 2009, and another full trailer, this time showing a preview of Humongousaur, was shown during the season 3 premiere on September 11, 2009. The film aired on November 25, 2009. According to the sweepstakes site, it was rated TV-PG. Again directed by Alex Winter, the film's cast included Ryan Kelley as Ben, Nathan Keyes as Kevin, and Galadriel Stineman as Gwen. Lee Majors was offered to reprise his role as Grandpa Max, but he turned it down; the role has since been recast with Barry Corbin. The film also featured Alyssa Diaz as a new character named Elena, a childhood friend of Ben.[2] The aliens seen were Big Chill, Humongousaur, and a new alien named Nanomech. In the movie Kevin's car was a green Dodge Challenger. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=9 edit Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Main article: Ben 10: Ultimate AlienAt Cartoon Network Upfront 2009, a third series titled Ben 10: Evolution was announced. After being retitled Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, the series premiered on April 23, 2010 in the United States. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Alien_Force&action=edit&section=10 edit Video games A total of three games based on Ben 10: Alien Force were produced: Ben 10 Alien Force: The Game, Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, and Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex. Characters from the Ben 10 series also made appearances in Cartoon Network's MMO, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien' : : Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Episodes Category:Vehicals Category:Villains Category:Video Games